


拍一半拖

by leiwenaihaozhe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiwenaihaozhe/pseuds/leiwenaihaozhe
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	拍一半拖

周一  
“马克，玩不玩啊，你来的话，那家伙肯定被你迷死了。”说话的人坐在沙发扶手上，限量版的运动鞋挨着李马克的大腿踩在皮质沙发上，他一直摇着李马克的肩膀催他答应。  
“好好好，我参加。”李马克边按手机边回答，围着他的几个人发出欢呼声。  
这里是学生会办公室，里面的人各个都是校董的小孩，飞扬跋扈的年轻人们凑在一起热衷于各种幼稚的游戏，脱离不了集体的归属感。李马克虽然觉得他们幼稚，但是也愿意和他们玩在一起，那些毫无意义的傻游戏，若是他们邀请，他就会答应，因为他从来都不是一个擅于拒绝的人，他也不喜欢脱离集体的感觉，这个年纪的人，总是害怕落单。除了之前的那个朋友，他们是第一个向李马克伸出手的人，家境也相仿，所以很自然地就玩在一起了，他们邀请，李马克答应，就是这么简单。  
最近，学生会的人沉迷于契约恋爱，这个名字说出来都让李马克觉得丢脸的游戏。学生会的人是游戏的主导者，其他的人在各个年级随机抽人订契约，选中了就要谈七天恋爱，那些人也不会去反抗学生会只会去接受，其实这个游戏就是学生会的人看自己的朋友出糗罢了，如果抽中了怪人，就看他们中的谁不得不去讨好的搞笑模样，如果是校花校草，就看他们站在旁边和鱿鱼一个挫样。  
李马克只希望和他一起的人是个正常人就好了。纸条递过来的时候，李马克没来由地心跳一顿，看清上面的名字后，他只想揍死叫他参加的人。  
李东赫，这个名字他太熟了。该怎么介绍呢，小时候的玩伴？因为一个女孩就和他绝交的人？  
李马克拿着纸条，全身浸在一种尴尬又窘迫的情绪里，他不知道待会见面该用什么表情去见故人，要热情地打招呼还是冷漠地装作不认识？  
敲门声响起，熟悉的人走了进来。李东赫站在门口，手里拿着早上收到的契约，“你们好，我是李东赫，我是来这里签契约的。”  
“哎哟，同学你好，快来这里认识认识你男朋友呀。”  
李马克看着李东赫走到他面前，和他握了手，礼貌地微笑道：“马克同学你好，我是李东赫。”  
他只傻傻地说：“你好。”接着手里被塞进已经签上李东赫名字的契约，他抬眼望向桌子试图找到一支笔，李东赫看出他在寻找什么，递了一只红色的钢笔给他。  
签完之后，李东赫就走了，走之前说：“马克同学，我们中午见。”  
门一关，周围的人马上凑过来调侃他运气不错，配到的人还挺好看的。  
李马克只沉默，他和李东赫很久没接触了，李东赫以前还叫他马克哥哥，现在只叫他马克同学，声音还是那样带着奶音，听起来像撒娇，样子没怎么变，蜜色的皮肤，纯真又有些狡黠的脸，还染了褐色的头发。

中午，李马克去李东赫教室找他吃饭。学生会的人会监督他有没有认真地去谈恋爱，搞得他像犯人一样，无时无刻不活在注视下，比如说在饭堂的角落很有可能就坐了几个人在看他，所以他不得不去找李东赫一起吃饭。  
李马克走到高二三班门口，往里探头找人，李东赫旁边的男生看见了，推了推他，“嘿，东赫，你男朋友来找你了。”  
李东赫回瞪了那人一眼，微翘起嘴角，一蹦一跳地出去了。他走到李马克旁边，抬头望着李马克的脸，“我们去食堂吃饭吧，我好想吃年糕汤哦。”那双眼睛望得李马克莫名有些心虚，他点点头。  
坐在饭桌上，李马克默默地嚼着，对于食物他没什么特别的感觉，什么都能吃，什么都算好吃，他一边嚼一边偷瞄李东赫。这个氛围太诡异了，他们自从绝交后没再联系，只有圣诞节两家会聚在一起才尴尬地见上一面，在办公室的时候他们还像陌生人，可刚刚李东赫说要吃年糕汤的时候语气还那么熟稔。这人还是一点都没变，和小时候一样喜欢吃年糕汤，腮帮子鼓鼓的，低下头喝汤的时候发旋暴露在李马克眼里，哧溜哧溜地，吃得好香。

午饭过后，李马克和李东赫各自回班上课了，放学的时候才见面。李东赫高挑纤细的背影在众多学生中很显眼，李马克走过去尽量自然地撞了他的肩膀说走吧，他往前跨了一步，李东赫没跟上来，他回头疑惑地问：“东赫，不走吗？”  
李东赫走过来牵住他的手，手心干燥温暖，“马克哥哥，我们在谈恋爱啊，你要牵我的手才行。”他语气俏皮，扑闪扑闪眨着眼睛看着李马克，像恶作剧成功后得意的小恶魔装作天真无辜的样子。  
事实上，他的确成功了。李马克被他望得心跳很快，那身“马克哥哥”让他脸颊发热，甜腻腻的叫法让他好像回到小时候，他只得佩服李东赫想得挺周到，学生会还在旁边看着呢，牵手的确没错。  
然而直到走到小区，他们的手也没分开。炎热的天气，握住的手心有些湿润，可是没有人先松开手。李马克的心率一路都跳很快，他怀疑是天气太热使他心律失常了，他偷看旁边的李东赫，后者很自然，一点异样也没有，甚至还轻轻哼着歌。  
小区的绿植很好，一进来就是花园，树木环绕，比较隐蔽。李马克拉着李东赫来到这，划开手机要和他自拍，学生会那帮人还要他们每天都发认证照。李东赫绕到李马克身后，踮起脚尖勾住李马克的脖子，他的脸贴着李马克的脸，蹭了蹭，“马克哥哥你靠近些呀。”  
李马克觉得自己在李东赫面前木讷地像个傻子，他僵硬地拍完照收好手机，手刚垂下，又被李东赫牵住了。李东赫神色如常，往前一步拽了拽李马克，催他快走。  
走到李东赫家楼下，李东赫和李马克告别后跑上楼了。李马克突然想起他已经很久很久没来到这栋楼下，走上四楼敲开某扇门，带着他喜爱的朋友出去玩。他和李东赫住在同一个小区，李东赫住在前面，他住在相反方向，一个北一个南，以前他妈妈总说李东赫是他回家路上的劫，一进小区先跑到李东赫家里玩了。  
手心的温度还在，李马克蜷起手指，指腹搓搓手心，试图赶走李东赫残留的触感，但只弄得自己痒痒的。他一个人走回家，回忆着小时候的事。  
他从小生活在加拿大，四年级的时候随父母回到韩国生活。刚开始他的韩语勉强能和人沟通，学校里的小朋友总喜欢拿他外国人的身份开玩笑，他又害羞又认生，一点也融入不进去。那个时候李马克孤独极了，唯一能让他觉得这片陌生的土地有一丝慰藉的是这里的人大多和他有同样的信仰，他最开心最放松的时候就是妈妈带他去小区的教堂做礼拜。在那里他认识了在韩国的第一个朋友。  
那天从教堂走出来，有一个小孩拍了拍他的肩膀，向他伸出手，奶声奶气地问他要一起玩吗。小朋友比他矮一些，眼睛大大的，水润纯真地望着自己，像个小动物，他回握住对方的手，从此就多了一个叫他“马克哥哥”的朋友。  
这份友谊一直维持到初中，直到某个男孩初次为某人动心，他们为了一个女孩打架了，后来就绝交了。即使在一个高中，他们也不常碰面。挺可惜的，李马克想，就为了一个女孩所以绝交了，要是他们一直好下去，至于靠什么幼稚的契约恋爱才能这么亲密吗？

周二  
第二天，李马克眼睛睁开只在想，还有五天就能解脱了。他洗漱完，和他妈说今天不在家吃早餐了。走下楼，打开手机，手指停留在李东赫那一栏，很久没有拨过的号码，备注还是以前那个“笨蛋东赫”。  
李马克犹豫一会儿打过去后，响了很久才被接听，电话那头传来李东赫迷糊的声音，“马克哥哥啊。”  
李马克忍不住想笑，李东赫像赖床的小孩，他压着笑意，“东赫呀，起床了吗？”  
“没有，”李马克听到那边窸窸窣窣的声音，“马克哥哥是要和我去上学吗？”  
“嗯，我现在过去找你。”  
“你走慢点！”  
李马克想带李东赫去他喜欢的面包店买早餐，他记得李东赫爱甜，一定会喜欢的。李马克步伐轻巧，心情愉悦，一点都不像前一天那样尴尬。在李东赫家楼下等了一会儿，他才下来。李东赫很瘦，脸颊却有点肉嘟嘟的，为他多加了几分可爱，李马克很想去捏一捏，试试是不是他想得那么软，可他克制住了，这样进度太快了。  
李马克走在李东赫左侧，手垂在旁边，小指擦过李东赫的手，他感觉到了，却没有转头来看李马克，只是很自然地握住李马克的手，十指相扣。李马克偏头去看，只见他一脸坦然，李马克抿嘴笑了。  
李马克感受着手心的热源，他又忍不住回想小时候的李东赫。李东赫总是毫不在乎他人的看法，做什么事都很坦然，李马克就不一样了，他很害羞很在意别人的目光，他们凑在一起的时候，李东赫总能察觉到他的羞于表达的想法，鼓励他去做。

在面包店里，李东赫果然如李马克所想径直走去了夹果酱的面包那片去。  
李东赫捏着块圆圆的面包，撕成两半，从中间夹着最多果酱的地方开始吃，甜腻的橘子果酱缠绕着舌头，他发出满足的叹息声，像是感觉到李马克的视线，他抬起头直直地对上李马克的眼睛。  
李马克被发现得措手不及，来不及转开视线，眨着他的圆眼睛，弯弯的眉，显得好无辜。他看着李东赫伸出舌头舔掉了嘴角的果酱，红红的舌尖一卷，留下嘴角濡湿的痕迹，一张纯情的脸蛋，可他没来由地觉得有些情色的意味，他突然觉得有些口渴，不自觉地咽了咽口水。

虽说是谈恋爱，但也不会成天都凑在一起。中午照样在食堂吃了饭，李马克和李东赫说他下午有补习班要上，不能一起走了，说完就低下头喝汤。李东赫听得懂李马克的意思，他一只手撑脑袋，一只手掏了掏耳朵，满不在乎地说：“等你下课我去找你呗。”  
李马克马上抬头，望向李东赫身后，眼神飘忽，“啊，那不是很麻烦你。”  
“那我不去了。”  
“还是去吧……”  
“行吧。”  
李东赫看着李马克多云转晴的脸，心想这真是个傻子。

补习班的老师激动地敲黑板，李马克心都飞出去了。快下课的时候李马克坐在后排悄悄拿出手机看李东赫的短信，上面说他去踢足球了，等下会臭烘烘地带着小姨的狗去找李马克，问他行吗。李马克回复他当然行了。  
李马克一直都很喜欢狗，如果说西瓜是最善良的水果，那么狗就是最善良的动物。对于李马克来说，如果一个人相貌性格都普通，但他养狗，李马克爱屋及乌便会觉得这个人也变得可爱起来。  
李马克下楼的时候，李东赫正靠着墙抱着狗，他看着李东赫，他应该是踢完球后又回去洗了澡，刘海还有点湿气，好几根黏在一起垂在脑门上，褐色的头发像颗栗子，不过是柔软的，他穿着橘色的衬衫，下摆扎在水洗牛仔裤里，那双腿又细又长。这个画面让李马克想到电影，夏天，男孩，牛仔裤，青春，全是美好的词。  
那只白色的小狗懒洋洋地躺在李东赫怀里。这是第一次，李马克觉得抱着狗的人比狗可爱，如果这只狗是二十五分，那么李东赫抱着它，就让它变成了一百分。  
李马克朝李东赫走去，李东赫身上清爽的气味直窜进他鼻子里。他揉了揉李东赫的头发，发根还有些湿，“你还专门回去洗了澡？”  
“马克哥哥，如果你见你男朋友，你会满身大汗去吗？”  
李马克摇头，听到李东赫说到男朋友，他突然想起，这也不是在学校了，也没有人会去看他们是不是在谈恋爱，为什么他们还要这么腻歪呢？

李东赫把狗放下，让李马克拿着牵引绳遛狗，他溜李马克，不对，是牵李马克。他们走去李东赫小姨家还了狗，又去了冰饮店吃冰沙，李马克一如既往地执着于西瓜味，李东赫点了香芋味。看到李马克吃了几口，李东赫有些嘴馋，他放下自己的勺子，拿起插在碗里的李马克的勺子，挖了一勺吃，还叫李马克也尝尝自己的。  
李马克就这样和李东赫互相用了对方的勺子吃东西，这种亲密的举动，让他以为自己才十岁，他们还那么亲密无间，李马克希望等这个契约结束后，他们还能恢复到以前那样亲密无间就好了。

回到小区拍完照，李马克送李东赫回去，在楼下松开了汗乎乎的手，“东赫，明天见。”  
“明天见哦，马克哥哥。”  
一天结束了。

周三  
李马克闲暇时间的爱好就是看电影，但很少和别人一起看。对李马克来说，和人分享看电影是一件很危险的事。因为这是一个会感情外露，暴露自己想法的过程。他害怕被人窥见自己的内心。然而总是独自一人看电影，时间久了也挨不住，李马克和学生会的那帮人出去看电影永远只看恐怖片，恐怖片多好啊，恐惧是唯一的感情共鸣，一个多小时的电影，全程尖叫就完了。这样搞得他那些朋友都以为他是恐怖片爱好者，其实李马克只是个在看电影方面比较作的人罢了，所以他总是没有人和他交换观点，没有人和他交换情感。  
周三是个好日子，下午只上一节课，然后大扫除就放学了。所以李马克像一般的小情侣一样约李东赫去看电影了。他走到李东赫教室，接受着李帝努和罗渽民的调侃，昨天他去找李东赫吃饭的时候认识了他们，这两人说兄弟的男朋友也是兄弟，然后就很自来熟地和他开起了玩笑。  
李东赫又在他们的调侃中轻快地蹦出教室，刚伸出手，李马克就牵住了。  
两个人像什么校园BL电影主人公一样，走出校门。你说老师不管吗？不好意思的确不管，学生会想做什么做什么。

李马克买了两桶爆米花和两杯可乐，他一手拿两张票又拿着手机，另一只手夹着两桶爆米花，李东赫两手各拿一杯可乐，检票的时候他忍不住喝了一口，又想起李马克来，举起手到他嘴边让他喝，李马克歪下头嘬了一口。  
平常和学生会的人一起看恐怖片李马克都会跟着叫，可是现在在李东赫面前他觉得这样有损自尊。看电影的时候他死死地抓住爆米花怕撒出来，偏偏这电影院的音响太好了，震得他差点跳起来。他是很想叫的，可是不想在李东赫面前丢脸，每次有鬼出来的时候，他只能死死咬住牙齿，压抑住叫声，只发出闷闷的“嗯”声。  
李东赫也是差不多的想法，他左手握成拳头抵住自己的嘴，免得叫出声来，然后靠喝可乐缓解，他一直唰唰地吸可乐、吃爆米花，喝完一杯又很自然地拿起李马克的喝。  
两个人暗自较劲，一直制造着闷叫声和唰唰声。  
好不容易看完电影，两个硬看出一身汗来。走出电影院，他们又很自然地牵在一起。李东赫开始后悔刚刚不应该喝那么多可乐，他现在很想打嗝，如果没有和李马克牵手，他还可以走慢点打完嗝再赶上来。  
李马克听到李东赫打嗝的时候，睁大了圆眼睛，有点不敢相信。李东赫被他看得害羞了，脸红得像个水蜜桃，他尴尬地伸出右手敲敲了脑袋，看着李马克说：“呀，东赫真是个笨蛋。”  
李马克被他的慌张的样子还有撒娇的语气可爱到了，鬼迷心窍喃喃道：“东赫打嗝也很可爱啊。”他只是觉得李东赫完全还是个小孩嘛。  
李东赫捶了他一拳。

看完电影，他们骑单车去了。李马克故意骑得很快，让李东赫在后面追着他。他单手把着扶手，掏出手机，“东赫，看镜头！”  
李东赫骑到他身边，紧紧跟着，对镜头做鬼脸。

周四  
今天有体育课，李马克班的体育老师请假了，代课老师安排他们班和自己班一起踢足球。高二三班，李东赫的班。  
李帝努和罗渽民一左一右夹着李东赫，李东赫站在中间两手食指互点，故意捏着嗓子冲李马克说：“马克哥哥让让我们呀。”  
李马克比了个ok，不过他不信李东赫他们会很菜。  
开场之后，李东赫完全变了个人，运球、传球，和李帝努、罗渽民他们配合完美，李马克还被他的假动作骗了好几次。刚开始李马克还能欣赏李东赫的腿，心里称赞李东赫他技术不错，到后面已经有点生气了，他有种李东赫联合外人欺负他的错觉。  
结果当然是李东赫他们赢了，赢得彻底，李马克怎么追也没法让比分好看些。李马克靠着球门坐着看他们围在一起，李帝努和罗渽民搂着李东赫，搓他头发，罗渽民还捏着他脖子嘴里说着小熊做得不错。李马克扯着衣服下摆扇风，大口喘着气，太热了，他受不了了，索性别过头去不看他们，他莫名有些烦躁。

输了的班留人打扫更衣室，李马克和一个同学被留了下来。李东赫看得出他不高兴了，和他同学说了声，留下来帮李马克。李东赫被李马克搞得有些过意不去，主动揽下大部分活儿，他背对着李马克，检查完最后一个柜子，扣好柜门。  
李马克闻着更衣室里的汗臭味，快要无法呼吸，此刻厌恶透男生的味道了。他的视线不由自主黏在李东赫身上，运动裤下的小腿纤细，薄薄的肌肉覆盖着，有少年的单薄感。李东赫的蜜色的皮肤因为运动而泛着红，脖颈那里被汗水弄得亮亮的，红润又有水光，李马克想，摸上去一定很烫。  
同龄人都觉得肤色白的人好看，李马克只觉得他们的审美幼稚，蜜色的皮肤才是真的好看，有健康美，现在又有一种情色的味道在，是属于成人的美感。  
李东赫背对着他，不自知地在勾人，他想到李东赫那张幼齿的脸，觉得很奇妙，李东赫少年的身上同时存在着童真和直白的引诱，是染上淫欲的天使，淫荡而天真，这种强烈的吸引像生姜，又冲又辣，直冲李马克的脑门。  
李马克反应过来的时候，他已经把李东赫压在柜子上了，他紧贴着李东赫的后背，闻着他身上汗水的味道，突然觉得男生的味道不那么难闻了。他的鼻子从李东赫的耳朵滑到脖子上，感受到李东赫微微地颤抖，停留在那反复蹭着，李东赫的皮肤要黏住他了。他两手抓着李东赫让他无法动弹，膝盖蹭着李东赫的膝窝，他感觉裸露的皮肤有火在烧。  
听到李东赫慌张的呼吸声，他突然想到了什么：“刚刚他们叫你小熊，是不是因为你的皮肤是蜂蜜色的，嗯？”  
李东赫动了动身体，“马克哥哥放开我吧，待会有人来了。”  
像是要验证这句话，马上传来敲门声，有人问：“东赫啊，打扫完了吗？”是李帝努的声音。  
李东赫轻咳一声，转头朝门喊：“马上就好了。”  
李马克这时候才清醒了过来，他松开李东赫，眼珠晃动，不敢看李东赫，小小声地说句对不起。  
又是这样，每次李马克慌张的时候就会不看人，圆圆的眼睛透露出不安，总是惹得人狠不下心怪他。李东赫叹了口气，转过身来，面对着李马克，捧着他的脸，啄了下他的脸颊，“马克哥哥太着急了。”语气像是安慰担心闯祸被骂的小孩一样。

周五  
上一次在更衣室出格的行为，两个人谁都没再提过，好像没有发生一样。他们还是相处得很自然。这一天李东赫爸妈带着弟弟妹妹回娘家了。  
回家路上，李马克陪着李东赫去菜市场买菜，看着李东赫颇有经验地在他觉得完全没差的两颗白菜中选出一颗更好的，李马克觉得他成熟得不像这个年龄的人，甚至比自己还像哥哥了。同龄的小孩，谁会买菜做饭，都是回到家里就有妈妈煮好的饭菜等着。李东赫明明还是个小孩，此刻李马克莫名地心疼他长大得太快了。  
走在李东赫身后，李马克看着他拎着菜的身影，突然就想叫叫他，“东赫呀！”  
“内~”  
“东赫！”  
“内~”李东赫无奈地停下回过头看着李马克。  
“就想叫叫你嘛。”  
“马克哥哥来我家吃饭吧，我做给你吃。”  
李马克还没吃过他做得菜，很是期待，给他妈发了短信，就直奔李东赫家了。

结果买的白菜根本没用上，李东赫打算做年糕汤，还有泡菜炒饭，再为了李马克做个煎火腿片。李东赫觉得菜还不够，想做个炒鸡蛋，这会儿他正煎着火腿，于是吩咐李马克帮他打蛋，调蛋液。看到李马克打破鸡蛋后，李东赫就后悔了，他放下筷子，骂李马克是笨蛋，把他推了出去。  
简单的饭菜一下就做了，李马克吃得津津有味，他是没想到李东赫厨艺这么好，真是太贤惠了。  
盘子里的火腿片只剩下一个，他们两个都看着，没人动手。本来最后的一点食物总是没人去动的，动的话有点尴尬，好像饿了很久似的。  
在李马克犹豫要不要夹的时候，李东赫开口了：“最后一片让东赫吃吧，东赫要长胖呢。”说完夹到嘴里，还冲李马克眨眨眼睛。  
李马克闭上眼深呼吸，告诉自己要冷静，千万不要抱上去。  
他们洗完碗之后，李马克坐在客厅看电视，周围的布置还和他小时候来这儿一样，电视机旁边的柜子上摆着李东赫得过的奖杯还有各个阶段的毕业照。布艺沙发摸上去粗糙的触感也和小时候一样，他们还有李东赫的弟弟在上面蹦来蹦去过。墙上还有李东赫画上去的奥特曼……  
李东赫抱着个西瓜走出来，放在茶几上让李马克切。李东赫看他毫不犹豫地拿起刀把西瓜开膛破肚，忍不住逗他：“你不是说西瓜是最善良的水果么，怎么还这么残忍去杀他？”  
李马克动作没有停顿，“吃过之后才觉得善良嘛。”  
李马克和李东赫并排坐在沙发上，脚搭着茶几，看着综艺节目吃西瓜。李东赫嚼了几口，攒着西瓜籽，仰头往上吐，一颗没剩全掉在脸上，他不敢低头怕掉下来，也不敢说话，保持着仰头的姿势用手掌拼命拍李马克让他看自己。  
李马克一边说他幼稚一边笑他，笑过之后，帮他摘西瓜籽，摘到最后一颗，李东赫才放心得低下头，和李马克对视上了，两个人无言地望着。李马克闻着空气里清新的西瓜甜味，热气里唯一的凉仍让他清醒不过来挪开眼睛，过了一会儿李东赫先别开了头看电视去了。  
有一些摸不着的情绪、感觉，这种虚无缥缈的东西，在刚刚的对视里，被两个人读懂了些许，是埋在土里十多天的种子，应该快到发芽的日子了，土壤还是平平的一片，两个人很好奇，却没有人有勇气去挖开表层的土看看有没有芽。

周六  
如果问李马克在和李东赫交往的一周里最难忘记的是什么，他一定会说是这一天他靠自己的小机智赚到的吻，是被写在日记本里最温柔的这一页。  
那天，李马克和李东赫约会去了。李马克为了穿出夏日男友的清爽感，戴了一副圆框的平光眼镜。  
商场里冷气开得很足，他们走出去时扑面而来的热气把李马克的眼镜染上一层雾气。他什么都看不清，低下头默默祈祷雾气快散掉，现在这滑稽的样子不要被人看到。  
李马克低着头走得飞快，李东赫被他带得往前闯，只好拽住他的手，绕到他前面。李东赫抬头看他的脸，才发现李马克两只镜片都白了，他噗嗤一笑，像是看一个不让人省心的小孩。李东赫左手扶住李马克的脸颊，小拇指托着他的下巴，右手为他摘掉眼镜，动作小心翼翼，李马克内心温柔得软掉。  
李东赫扯起衣角为他擦眼镜，他们凑得很近，李马克轻易观察着李东赫的脸，看见他脸颊上有一颗痣。视线再往下滑，发现李东赫的鞋带松了，他拍拍李东赫的手臂。  
“东赫，鞋带。”  
他闻言低头，蹲下身，手里拿着眼镜一时卡顿在那。  
好机会，李马克马上也蹲下去，为他系鞋带，然后抬起头，自下而上，头发扫过李东赫的下巴，他的嘴停在李东赫的嘴上，吮吸，短暂地夺取了他的呼吸。  
这是他们之间第一个吻。站起来后，李马克带着取胜后的得意，凑在李东赫面前晃着小脑袋炫耀自己的聪明。

周日  
最后一天了，过了今天一切就结束了。挽留李东赫的话、想继续游戏的话，在李马克心里转了千百遍也说不出口，他太软弱了，他受够孤独了，违反游戏规则要怎么和学生会交代，他会失去这些向他伸出手的朋友，重新回到孤独中。也许就算不说，他和李东赫也可以在私下偷偷联系，还能继续在一起，也许，也许……  
李马克想，最后一天，过得快乐一些。

李东赫邀请李马克去他家里看电影，叫《爱在黎明破晓前》，95年的片子，那时候他们都还没出身。李东赫说是他爸的碟子，很好的故事，值得看。  
爱情片，李马克最怕与人一起看此类电影了。

窝在客厅的沙发里，两个人像猫一样放松，关上灯，打开鹅黄色的壁灯，营造出来的气氛让这间房子好像一片悲伤的海洋，下一秒就有美人鱼要错过王子了，两个姓李的一点也察觉不出来这氛围。  
到电影末尾的工作人员表出来时，他们一句话都没说过。电影的结局是在火车上相遇的男女主人公结束一天短暂的恋爱，在火车前依依不舍告别，语无伦次约好半年后见面，两个人再各自去到本该去的地方。  
李马克心里闷得像被塞进几斤棉花一样无法呼吸，这部电影出现得太不合时宜，太糟糕了，这个结尾颇有预示着接下来该发生什么的意味在。  
李马克先开口：“东赫，这太悲伤了，他们分开了。”  
“别难受啊，他们约定好了会再见面吗。”  
“他们真的还会见面吗？”  
“会的，我看过第二部，他们见面了。”  
李东赫握住李马克的手，笑了。

李马克心情低落，因为那部电影。李东赫倒没什么反应，还是很正常地牵着李马克的手在小区里瞎逛。  
走着走着来到了教堂，黄昏最后一点光全笼罩在它的身后，信徒看觉得神圣庄严，此刻带着普通人该有的七情六欲的人看，平白多出几分悲伤。  
小孩在从里面走出来，抓着他妈妈的手，问今天能不能喝海带汤，妈妈说不是你的生日喝什么海带汤呀。  
李马克看着那小孩走进走远，突然好像回到小时候，可以要什么说什么，小孩子爱憎分明，长大的他丢失了这个能力。

他们又往回走，往花园走去，走向结束。李东赫还是面挂着微笑，嘴角弧度似乎比往常还往上。李马克觉得自己被巨大的悲伤笼罩着，有一个氢气球装满那些要让他流泪的情绪，一根绳子一端连着气球，一段绑住他的手，他挣不开，因为结是李东赫系的。  
“东赫，你还记得初二时候的那个女孩吗？”  
“记得，那个你去追的女孩。”  
“是的，就是那个送你巧克力的女孩。”  
“当时她向我告白，我要拒绝来着。”  
“我看到她送你巧克力，我就去追她了，我不想——”  
“啊，我以为……”  
“你以为……”  
沉默。接下来的话是什么，说不说都无所谓了，沉默中的答案他们都知道了，一个误会，说出来还有什么用呢，已经过去那么久了。  
李马克眼睛热得发痒，眼泪溢出来下来之前，他狠狠地搓了眼睛。他看向李东赫，他还是那样，恰到好处的笑都没变。李马克恨透这个笑了，他知道李东赫处在真挚的氛围里会露出尴尬的表情，他多希望看到李东赫尴尬，可是没有，在这个真挚到不行，他快要哭的此刻，李东赫还在笑。  
他一边怪李东赫的无情，一边觉得李东赫是在惩罚他，他会以为李东赫不会怪他的。  
一切才刚步上正轨，他们有了第一次约会，第一个吻，误会也解开了，青涩的感情发酵萌芽，快要冲破土的时候，却被拽出来丢在地上了，然后一切戛然而止。可他还在夜里幻想过开出来的花是什么颜色，什么味道。

到花园了。  
李马克站在李东赫面前，他红着眼圈轻声问：“东赫，我可以亲你吗？”  
李东赫说行呀。  
李马克低下头小心翼翼地嘬了一口，如同对待珍贵的瓷器，李东赫的唇很干，泛白，被他嘬了之后，有一小块濡湿的痕迹，显露出原来的红色。这使得李东赫的嘴，像中国唐代的女子一样，只抹了一点红，那红一直烧呀，烧到李马克心里，留下一圈印。  
他们拍了最后一张照，然后李东赫快步往家的方向跑去。  
李马克望着他的背影大喊：“东赫！明天见！”  
李东赫挥手的背影晃花了他的眼，他只听到李东赫说再见。


End file.
